


Uncovered

by Yolo0312



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo0312/pseuds/Yolo0312
Summary: There was not a great deal of things that could completely silence the Karasuno volleyball team. Apparently, Hinata undressing was enough to shut down the complete team. Let's not get something wrong here. They were straight, as far as anyone knew.





	1. Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped up in my head and I started writing before I could stop myself.  
> I don't own anything other than the story!  
> Please enjoy!

There was not a great deal of things that could completely silence the Karasuno volleyball team. Daichi and Ukai were on the top of the list that could. Losing a volleyball match was also a reason as well as exams. It didn’t take much to silence the team as long as the rowdies were silent, but that took a whole lot.

Apparently, Hinata undressing was enough to shut down the complete team. All the boy had to do, was pull off his shirt to change after morning practice.

Let’s not get something wrong here. The members of the volleyball-team, as far as anyone knew, they were straight. And even if they weren’t, they had seen Hinata undress countless times. But never before had his back looked that way.

‘That way’ meaning full of red spots. Red spots that could not be mistaken for bug-bites. How could anyone mistake hickey for bug-bites anyway? They were completely different. Also, bug-bites wouldn’t shut the team up the same way hickeys did. And was that a bruise above the back of his knee?

It was very light, but yes, it was indeed a bruise. That became obvious when the ginger turned towards the team, confused about the stares on his back. There were little imprints of fingers in his lower thigh where the skin was a bit redder than normal. But not as red as the ones draped across his collarbone and chest. Hinata’s pale skin only made everything stand out that much worse.

“Hmm? Is something wrong?” Hinata asked, unaware of what was on his skin. The poor boy was just confused to how everything went from rowdy to pin-drop silence at the snap of a finger. A snap he apparently hadn’t heard.

“Hinata” Tsukishima spoke up, looking down at his fellow middle blocker. For once, there was not a sneer on his face, nor a smug grin. It was just blank.

“Are you aware of it?” the blonde asked as he pointed at his own collarbone, making Hinata frowned when he saw nothing. In confusion, he looked down on his own, only to freeze up.

“That asshole! I told him not to leave any marks” Hinata hissed, shocking the other members with his sudden crude language. He reached in his bag to grab his shirt, only to yelp when Nishinoya pressed one of the purple spots on Hinata’s back, more towards his side.

“You only noticed now?” Suga asked as Hinata attempted to friendly slap away Nishinoya’s probing fingers. He couldn’t just yell at his sempai, could he?

“Uh, yeah. I had to rush out this morning because I wasn’t at my house and I would have been late otherwise” Hinata said and glanced down as a second hand joined Nishinoya’s.

“Uhm, could you please stop that, Noya-sempai, Tanaka-sempai? It doesn’t exactly feel good” Hinata said, a light blush on his cheeks. It wasn’t exactly a lie, considering that now he was aware of them, they were sensitive. The poking made them sting, but in a way that reminded him of the weekend before. And dear god, that were not thoughts he wanted to have in the sacred club-room. The volleyball club-room was the last place where Hinata wanted to remember the way his body could bend and how slick bodies moved together, panting heatedly as he clutched at muscled biceps. He cut the thought off right there before he popped a very awkward boner.

“Tanaka, Nishinoya, cut it out” Daichi said as he hauled the two second years away from the ginger.

“Hinata, did you… Have you had?” Sugawara asked, not really sure how to end that question. Not that it was needed, considering that everybody knew what he was getting at.

“Hmm? You mean sex? Well, yeah” Hinata said calmly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“With who?!” Sugawara asked as he eagerly took a step closer, smelling the gossip and wanting in on it. Hinata flinched back at his sudden volume.

“S-suga-san, that’s n-not really a question he needs to answer, right?” Asahi asked, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Or the subject. Maybe a combination of both.

“Of course he has to!” Tanaka, Nishinoya and Sugawara snapped instantly, making the ginger flinch back.

“This is our little kohai, you know!” Nishinoya said and Tanaka nodded, holding up his fist.

“We need to protect our kohai” he said proudly and Daichi gave them a stern look.

“We need to make sure he’s using protection” he said and Sugawara cut in.

“Forget about that! I need to know who he’s doing it with!” he said, earning a dry look. Yet his enthusiasm wasn’t curbed.

“Hinata has a girlfriend?” Kageyama suddenly spoke up, tilting his head in confusion.

“At the very least, he has someone he likes” Yamaguchi said and Sugawara looked at him, his eyes sparkling.

“Or she’s a sex-friend” he said bluntly, and Daichi frowned at him.

“Could you stop projecting your fantasies onto our kohai? If Hinata has a girlfriend and is sleeping with her, all we have to do is make sure that they’re doing it safe. They’re not ready to have a baby yet” he said and Asahi looked grateful for Daichi’s matureness.

“And if at that same time, we get the identity of his girlfriend, that would be a bonus” he said and the others nodded frantically. Well, others except Tsukishima, Asahi and Ennoshita. The latter one who gave the group a dry look.

“You guys are aware that Hinata has referred to his lover as ‘he’ and not ‘she’. Meaning, he has a boyfriend and not a girlfriend” he said, his words earning another silence.

“Hinata is gay?!” Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaimed and Ennoshita gave them a pitying look, as if it had been so obvious. Tsukishima shared the same look. Sugawara on the other hand, only looked more curious and exited with that news, his eyes sparkling in a way that could remind one of the mischievous Cheshire cat.

“That’s obvious, isn’t it?” Tsukishima said and Nishinoya and Tanaka glared at him.

“How so?!” they demanded and Ennoshita frowned at them.

“He has the same look as the girls when Doumei-sensei passes” he said and Sugawara hummed.

“But that guy is good-looking” he admitted and it was not a statement any of them could deny.

“But then, who is his boyfriend?” Yamaguchi asked and effectively, though not purposely, brought them back to the subject. Still, the pinch server was curious as well, even if it wasn’t as much as the others.

“Does anyone know anything?” Nishinoya asked and looked at Kageyama who was mostly with the ginger. The setter glanced back at the, buttoning up his shirt.

“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t know anything” he said, put off but slightly detached as well. While he was worried about the ginger, he wasn’t as curious as the rest. It was Hinata’s business anyway.

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with volleyball, he can date the pope for all I care” he said and pulled on his gakuran.

“But what if it’s someone from an opposing team?! I can’t see Hinata together with someone who isn’t half as passionate about volleyball as he is” Tanaka said and he made a very good point. Before, they weren’t even able to imagine Hinata having romantic interests at all. And now, the only person they could imagine was someone who at the very least, played volleyball.

“If he is from an opposing team, I’ll drag out some weaknesses and team-strategies from that dumbass so we can come up with a counter for it” Kageyama said and picked up his bag.

“So sneaky!” Sugawara exclaimed and Kageyama walked up to the door.

“I’m going first” he said before leaving the room, followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“Huh? Where’s Hinata?” Asahi asked and Ennoshita looked at him.

“He left a while ago” he said and they looked around, as if the ginger would magically pop up. Of course, he didn’t, having made a run for it early on.

“No matter what, I will find out who his boyfriend is” Sugawara said, for once, posing with Nishinoya and Tanaka. Daichi had no intention to stop them. He might not show it, but he was curious too. Asahi on the other hand, looked uneasy. The Ita trio shook their heads as they left the club-room.

Meanwhile, in the fake-safety of the boy’s restrooms, Hinata held his phone against his ear. As he waited for it to go over, he pulled aside the collar of his sweater to look at the deep purple red mark that peeked out just above his collar. The click of the phone being picked up, made Hinata release his collar.

[Heya, babe. What’s up?]

“Don’t ‘what’s up’ me, idiot. Why in the world did you leave so many hickeys?! They’re totally visible” Hinata said, his voice sharp and annoyed.

[Oops]

“At least try to sound sorry, you asshole!” Hinata hissed and sighed as he hung his head, leaning with his hand onto the sink.

[But I’m not? I don’t lie, right?]

“Of all the times. Geez, what the hell am I supposed to do now? The team saw everything and my mom and Natsu will see it too, no doubt” he said and turned around to lean back against the sink.

[Your mom already knows and she loves me]

“I wonder why” the ginger commented.

[Rude! You love me too, right?!]

“Starting to doubt that” Hinata said mercilessly, though it was a lie.

[So cold! But it’s your own fault, really]

“How so?” Hinata asked, slightly put off as he frowned at his phone. Or at least tried to, which wasn’t all that easy, with the device against his ear and all.

[You were the one talking about other men. What’s wrong with using a little repellent to keep away annoying bugs]

“You could have considered a smaller amount instead of turning me into a Dalmatian” Hinata hissed embarrassed and sighed.

“Besides, you were too rough yesterday. You left a freaking bruise on my knee from your grip and it was annoying to jump” he scolded and heard a hum on the other side.

[But you liked it, right?]

Hinata felt a blush spread on his cheeks as he looked at the ground. Honestly, how stupid was this guy. They both knew the answer to that.

“You know I did”

[So there’s no problem then, right? You were even able to be as loud as you wanted since my parents weren’t home]

Hinata’s cheeks flamed a bit brighter with the memories of just how shameless he had been. He had even begged when his boyfriend spoke very dirty promises in his ear.

[Speaking about that, my parents are gone next weekend too. Apparently, they’re going to the ocean with your parents. Want to stay over again?]

“I’ll have to ask my mom, but I’m sure it’ll be okay” Hinata said, scratching the back of his neck.

[Of course it’ll be okay. Your mom likes me]

“Ah, that’s the bell. I gotta go” Hinata said, looking up as the bell signal rang through the restroom. He was a bit disappointed at the stop to their conversation, but he knew that they would text throughout the day, so it was fine.

[Hmm, here too. I’ll skype you tonight]

“Help me with biology then” Hinata said as he pushed off from the sink and picked up his bag.

[Sure, no problem. Love you, Shouyou]

“Mhh, love you too, Tooru” Hinata replied with a light blush on his face as he exited the restroom. He flipped his phone closed before putting it in his pocket.

“Bug repellent, huh?” the middle blocker muttered as he looked in front of him. If Oikawa was allowed to put up some warning signs, so was Hinata. After all, the one with the most bugs around him was the ace-setter, after all.

Hinata never thought of himself as a possessive person. With a will-full younger sister, that was practically impossible. There was only so much he could call his own without his sister putting her claim on it. However, the former Aoba josai captain was not something Hinata wanted to share.

He was well aware that Oikawa had a fan-club and was extremely popular. But the fabric of his shirt brushing against the sensitive hickeys on his back, was enough to almost constantly remind him that it was the ace-setter who had given them in a very intimate situation.

As long as Oikawa remembered that too, Hinata would be satisfied. It wasn’t lack of trust, just a little payback for what Hinata went through with the constant awareness of the marks left on him.


	2. Oikawa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Josai find out about Hinata's payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to somewhat keep every character in character!  
> If that didn't happen, too bad.
> 
> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story!

Red buttons. That was what Oikawa could compare it to. Something you know you shouldn’t do, but are compelled to do anyway, almost instinctively absorbing all your attention. A red button needed to be pressed and his back was currently the red button leading his mind into the gutter.

The fabric of his shirt brushed against the scratch-marks on his back, making it sting slightly in a way he couldn’t help but like, considering in what circumstances he had gotten them in. Every move he made brought the same sensation that seemed to be in a direct link to the dirty part of his mind.

It had been a long time since Hinata had scratched up his back. Since the first time they had sex, to be honest. Hinata had felt guilty when he had seen the marks he had left, while Oikawa hadn’t minded at all. Who in their right mind would?

But last night, Hinata hadn’t held back at all. Oikawa thought it was a form of payback for him leaving so much hickeys last week. But who could blame him for wanting everyone to know that the ginger was spoken for? Also, Hinata really needed to learn how to read the mood. There was only so much talk about his team that Oikawa could handle when he was horny.

Though that went both ways. They were both obsessed with volleyball, tending to talk too much about it whenever it popped into their heads, which was a lot of the time. But they were still pubescent teenagers, so they got horny quite a lot too.

Oikawa had never really been a sexual guy, his mind always focussed on volleyball and getting good grades rather than raunchy magazines or trying to bang as much girls as he could. Not to get him wrong, he did have raunchy magazines and such, but it had always been something like a chore.

Until the one night he spent with Hinata, which turned into more. The first time had been casual, drunk even. The morning after had been an embarrassing, awkward mess; one that had disappeared when Oikawa had asked Hinata to go drink coffee with him and they had gotten in a conversation about volleyball.

Before they had known it, they had been sitting at the café for over two and a half hours, talking without getting tired. The subjects had jumped and while Hinata was all over the place even during his conversations, Oikawa had found himself not losing interest once even when it hadn’t been about volleyball.

That was not something that happened often. Oikawa wasn’t exactly the best listener, but he had found that Hinata was very easy to listen to. Or more like, to get caught up in his pace. They had exchanged phone numbers and had started texting and calling.

Oikawa had been the first one to admit that he liked Hinata and that he wanted a relationship. But it had been Hinata who had initiated the second time of their intercourse. They had been together for almost three month, which might not seem all that long, but was easily Oikawa’s longest relationship.

It was amazing to him, to be able to not have to choose between volleyball and his boyfriend. There was no jealousy about the time he spent in the gym compared to the time he spent with Hinata. In fact, most of the time, Hinata complained that Oikawa didn’t spend enough time with him _at_ the gym.

But sometimes, they did get jealous. Or at least he did. He knew Hinata loved his team, but sometimes he wanted attention too. He didn’t mind having to share his boyfriend with volleyball, but when he was horny, the last thing he wanted to hear about was how Kageyama’s serve had almost knocked Tanaka back.

However, it was the pot calling the kettle black, since he had been the one who hadn’t been able to shut up about his team this time. He had been talking about how Iwaizumi had worked Kyoutani into the ground together with Yahaba when Hinata had practically plopped down into his lap before shutting the setter up with his lips.

Oikawa hadn’t wasted any time to indulge his needy boyfriend. And though he had been surprised when Hinata's nails had dug into his skin, he had only hissed and given a shudder. That was where he had lost control and maybe had been a little bit too rough. Maybe a little more than a little bit. But judging by the marks on his back, some scabbed over, Hinata had not minded in the slightest.

The looks his team-mates were giving him, on the other hand, did make him want to squirm. But everything was better than having to explain why his back looked like he had gotten attacked by a cat. Or so he thought, which he was currently starting to reconsider.

Standing with his back facing the locker, he was changing out of his uniform into his sports clothing for practice. Though he had retired as captain, he wasn’t yet leaving the team. But the team’s gazes on him were starting to get painful as they shied away from him.

“Oi, Oikawa, what are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked slowly as he stared at the brunet. Oikawa frowned as he looked up at his childhood friend in confusion.

“I’m changing, isn’t that obvious?” he asked and Iwaizumi’s dark frown remained on his face.

“No, that’s not what I’m asking. I’m asking you what you are doing, changing your clothes while facing the room” he said and Oikawa grimaced. He understood the uncomfortable looks his team-mates were giving him, but it wasn't exactly comfortable for him either.

“Don’t worry. None of you is pretty enough to pop up on my radar, so relax” he said and got wacked to the back of his head by the wing-spiker next to him.

“That’s not the problem here, block-head” he said and Matsukawa gave him a dry look.

“Are you hiding something?” he guessed and Oikawa tensed up. That was pretty obvious, wasn’t it? For what other reason would he be changing facing the room otherwise?

“Hmm? Considering the way he’s standing, it’d be on his back, right?” Hanamaki said and the three third-years shared a look.

“No. Hell no! Guys, don’t!” Oikawa tried to stop the trio, but to no avail. The second and first years backed out of the way from the struggle that was going on as Oikawa struggled to keep his shirt on while the trio was wrestling him out of it.

How was this any better than him changing while facing the room?! If they had been anywhere besides their school’s locker-room, the police would have been called for molesting or harassing at the very least.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Oikawa said out of breath as he held his arms wide, re-enacting the iconic scene from Jurassic world. Somewhere in the struggle, he had lost his shirt, but at least the trio hadn’t seen his back yet. Now, if only the assholes of his team would stop recording or photographing the scene, that would be great.

“And you guys, stop with taking pictu-uargh” Oikawa started, jumping away with a weird sound as a finger poked at one of the scratches. Damn, there were other assholes he couldn’t let his guard down with.

“Looks like someone had a rough night” Kunimi said as he looked at the setter, amusement in his eyes even when the smirk hadn’t appeared on his lips. Where had all the Kohai to sempai respect gone to?!

A whistled resounded from behind Oikawa, originating from Matsukawa while Iwaizumi and Hanamaki stared at the brunet’s back from close up.

“That’s some fine scratches. Did you lie down on a cat in bath or something?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa clenched his fists as he stomped his foot on the ground.

“I didn’t!” he denied and Hanamaki looked at the wing spiker.

“Maybe his back scratcher had a chip out of it?” he asked and Iwaizumi shook his head.

“That guy doesn’t even have a back-scratcher, he’d ask his mom”

“Don’t say it like I use my mother as back-scratcher only” Oikawa said but was completely ignored.

“Maybe one of his mother’s nails was chipped?”

“Nah, she’d stop scratching to file her nails instead”

“Maybe he scratched his back against the door?”

“Or he played with his sister’s dog who ran him over and used him as floor-math”

“Bassan would never do that!”

“I would do the same. It is easy to mistake him as floor-mat”

“Iwa-chan! Cruel!”

“Maybe one of the girls confessed to him and he rejected her so he tried to claw his eyes out but wasn’t tall enough”

“Oh, sounds possible”

“No, it doesn’t!”

“Or maybe he was hitting on some gang-leader’s girlfriend who strapped him behind his bike and drove him around to make him stay away from his girl”

“Ah!”

“That’s it!”

“Definitely!”

“Sounds like something that would happen to Oikawa!”

“In what universe?!” Oikawa yelled as he dug his phone out of his pocket, pressing the speed-dial.

“Moah! You guys are too cruel! How much of a playboy do you think I am?!” he said and perked up as the line went over, ready to rant to his boyfriend about how cruel his team was.

“Shou-chan! Listen to this! My team is full off assholes who are being mean-”

[Uhm, yeah, I’m at practice, so if it’s not important, call me back later. Love you, bye]

Silence reigned as Oikawa looked at his phone. Hinata had really cut him off for practice. But then again, Oikawa hadn’t really expected anything else as he withered against the lockers. He had really hoped he could rant to his boyfriend about how cruel his team was, but no doubt if the situation had been reversed, he would have done the same. Though he doubted Hinata would be stupid enough to call for something like that. There went Oikawa's excuse to hear his boyfriend's voice during the day.

“Everyone is so cruel to me today” he said and Kindaichi looked at the rest of the team.

“Does Oikawa-san have a girlfriend?” he asked and the third-year trio looked at him, all three of them waving their hand.

“No, no. Oikawa doesn’t do girlfriends. They always dump him after a week because he’s too obsessed with volleyball” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa huffed.

“Could you not make assumptions all by yourself?! We’ve been together for almost three months!” he said and grimaced when he felt eyes on his back, clearly studying the multitude of scratch-marks carved in his skin. The shock that went through the team was not over-reacted as Iwaizumi approached him carefully.

“Oikawa? Are you okay? Are you running a fever? Did you smoke some shit that got you to hallucinate?” he asked and Oikawa glared at him, not all that effective with the pout on his lips.

“I’m not hallucinating!” he said and Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a look.

“Which crazy-ass chick is insane enough to put up with him for three months?” they asked unison and Oikawa tugged on his hair.

“You guys are the worst!” he exclaimed and Iwaizumi looked at him, still slightly in shock.

“Who is she? What’s her name? Which school does she go to? Is she in a mental institute?” he asked and Oikawa gave him a dry look.

“I have a boyfriend, and he’s not a nut-case. Could you please stop insulting him like that” he said and Iwaizumi huffed.

“Just wondering. For someone to put up with you, of all people” he said and gave the brunet a sharp look.

“So, who is it?” he asked, not even hiding his curiosity as the rest of the team inched closer, just as nosy.

“Not telling!” Oikawa said childishly as he stuck out his tongue at his childhood-friend, moving back to his locker to pull his shirt over his head, finally hiding the marks from interested eyes.

“Come on, Oikawa! You can’t come here, showing off the marks on your back and expect us not to ask” Hanamaki said but Oikawa had no intention of saying anything. If they were going to be cruel to him, they could kiss his ass and forget about him telling him about Hinata. Oikawa could hold a grudge, but it was even worse when he was pouting.

“At least give us a name, or a school” Matsukawa said and Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

“Not telling!” he repeated and pulled on his shorts.

“An age? Or a description? You’re not going to brag even the least bit?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa lifted his chin up in the air.

“Not telling anything” he said and moved to the door.

“Come on, Kyouken-chan! Let’s get some practice and leave the assholes. I’ll toss to you as much as you want” he said and with that, made his way out of the locker-room with the only one uninterested about his love-life. Later, he would sulk to Hinata too, but first, there was practice.

“Three months?” Yahaba asked and Iwaizumi crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I don’t remember him holding in an interest in something for that long besides volleyball” he said and Hanamaki and Matsukawa nodded in agreement.

“You think he’s serious?” Watari asked and they looked at him.

“He looks like he is. But then again, you never know with Oikawa-san” Kindaichi said and they looked t Iwaizumi, who had known Oikawa longest.

“We’ll just have to find out” the wing-spiker said and looked at the door.

“He can’t run forever. We’ll just have to pry it out of him” he said and the team shifter their eyes to the door. Oikawa felt a chill down his spine and glanced back in the direction of where the club-rooms were. Somehow, he had a bad feeling that his team was going to on him like a pack of rabid dogs.

But first, he needed to calm down the rabid dog in the gym with him. He would deal with his team later. Maybe he shouldn’t have riled them up and made them curious. As much as he loved his team, they were worse than fishwives at a market. Once they smelled gossip, they didn’t let go.

He’d have to thank Hinata for this later, though he had the feeling that the ginger’s team was just as annoyingly nosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	3. Discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spying never leads to anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything besides the story

“I’ll be going first!” Hinata called even before he had decently pulled on his jersey, rushing out the door of the club-room. The team looked at the door before they shared a glanced.

“Hurry up!”

“We can’t lose him!”

“Guys, should we really do this?”

“Shut up, beardy”

“I thought you didn’t care, King”

“That was before that dumbass started slacking on practices and leaving early”.

It took less than two minutes before the whole Karasuno volleyball-team had filed out of the club-room. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita and Tsukishima were reluctant to go, but had no other choice. Yamaguchi had no intention on skipping the spying, while Tsukishima had no intention of leaving his friend alone with that bunch. Who knew what kind of idiotism they could infect poor freckles with.

The Ita trio on the other hand, were dragged along by Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were for once not the instigators of this plan that was doomed to fail. No, the ones to start this whole ‘Let’s follow Hinata’ plan, were Kageyama and Sugawara.

Kageyama was clearly irritated because Hinata left practices earlier than usual and thus skipped on the private practice between them. Kageyama was feeling lonely and left behind, something he would never admit to but which was clearly written on his face.

Sugawara just wanted to know who Hinata was dating for gossip and own amusement reasons. For that purpose, he had even convinced Daichi to go along. Nishinoya and Tanaka were off course, immediately down for it, while Sugawara had to put some crazy ideas into Daichi’s head to get him to go.

Tsukishima doubted that Hinata’s boyfriend was doing anything remotely close to BDSM. He probably also wasn’t abusing the ginger and not at all borrowing him out to his friends. And even if Hinata did drugs because he was forced to by his boyfriend, he doubted it would really make a difference on someone as excitable as Hinata.

Those were the crazy stories Sugawara had come up with to drive Daichi in full-on Father-mode. Tsukishima honestly doubted Hinata would be stupid enough to do anything close to drugs, since he had already clearly announced his disgust for it. And even Hinata, stupid as he was, would never allow himself to be used by multiple people. About the BDSM, that was the ginger’s choice and something they didn’t need to meddle in.

“There is he is!” Nishinoya whisper/yelled as he pointed at the ginger that was parking his bike at the rack in front of the train station. Tsukishima sighed as he was pulled behind the sign of a café. Really how much more suspicious could they fucking get?

“Don’t you think we look suspicious like this?” Asahi asked, voicing Tsukishima’s thoughts.

“You’re right, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya said and Sugawara dug into his backpack.

“I thought about that. Here” the third-year setter said as he pulled out a pack of surgical masks. Tsukishima couldn’t stop his expression from blanking. Just how long had he been waiting to do this?

“You know just a mask is never going to be enough, right?” Tsukishima said and at the looks he received, he knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

“Daichi, keep an eye on Hinata! We’ll be right back!” Sugawara said as he took notices of a cheap accessor store a little further. Sugawara was really enjoying himself with this, Tsukishima realized as the group was now disguised with surgical masks and cheap sunglasses. Tsukishima didn’t really want to be associated with them.

Asahi’s sunglasses had the shape of pineapples while Daichi’s had dollar-signs. Sugawara had pink hearts while Tanaka wore a butterfly shape. Nishinoya had foregone sunglasses and taken fake-glasses with nose and mustachio. Even the Ita trio had been forced to wear guitars, stars and bowtie shaped sunglasses. Yamaguchi had happily picked out Minecraft sunglasses while Sugawara had shoved red lips shaped glasses on top of Kageyama’s nose.

Tsukishima grimaced, clearly turning away from the group as they stared at Hinata leaning against the wall of the train station, looking at his phone before looking up and around as if he was searching for someone. He probably was, considering the fact that he was clearly waiting for someone.

“Something’s happening!” Tanaka announced unnecessary as they all saw Hinata perk up and push off from the wall. Smiling brightly, the ginger shoved his phone back into his pocket. The complete group, including Tsukishima, followed the decoy’s line of gaze, freezing at the sight.

Well, that was a familiar tracksuit.

The team was in shock as Hinata bounced up to Oikawa, who was waving at him with a smile just as bright as the ginger’s, even if it wasn’t as wide. Gobsmacked, they watched how the duo reached each other, the brunet leaning down to greet the ginger in a very intimate way.

From the distance they stood at, they were unable to hear any of the conversation. But they did see how Seijou’s setter laughed while Hinata blushed and curled his arms around his waist. The setter was still laughing as the ginger attempted to punch him, only to get his hand caught. Even Tsukishima was in too much of a shock to gag as their fingers entwined before the setter started leading the small middle blocker away.

The team step out from behind their hiding place, staring at the place where the couple just had been as their brain attempted to catch up to the situation.

“Oikawa-san?” Kageyama as the first one to open his mouth.

“Eh?” Sugawara followed, only to have Kageyama repeat the name a bit firmer, with a bit more anger.

“Ah” Daichi said as his eyes made contact with another group that had apparently had the same idea as they had had, minus that disguises.

“Karasuno” Iwaizumi said, just as shocked and surprised. For a second, neither groups could say anything, or do anything but stare at each other as the gears clicked.

“You know, we’re going to lose them” Tsukishima said as he looked in the direction of where he could barely see a black and a white and turquoise tracksuit disappear into the crowd, the taller one pulled forward by the smaller one. His words sprung the two groups back into action, a silent agreement that they would join up to spy on their respective members.

This had just gotten even worse than before and Tsukishima didn’t have a good feeling about this, at all.

“Of all people!” Kageyama finally burst out as they were hidden behind signs and people on each side of the road, receiving very suspicious looks.

“Yeah, I’m not too sure how to feel about this either. #10 looks too innocent for Oikawa” Iwaizumi said and Sugawara smirked.

“Ooh, but this is so interesting” he said, a wide, entertained smile on his face that was mirrored by Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Immediately, the trio joined up, sneaking closer to attempt to hear the conversation.

“He better not be forcing Hinata into BDSM” Daichi grumbled as he glared at Oikawa’s back, which looked ridiculous with his sunglasses.

“Hinata’s got game!” Nihsinoya said and Tanaka’s shoulders drooped.

“He managed to lay his hands on an older man who’s super popular” he said and Nishinoya laid his hand on Tanaka’s shoulder.

“But that means more ladies for us, since that pretty boy is spoken for” he said and received a dry look from Yahaba.

“Don’t you mean us, since Oikawa is from Seijou and not Karasuno” he said and Nishinoya and Tanaka slumped.

“We didn’t think about that” they said unison but perked up immediately after.

“But schools don’t matter, since our little kohai is dating that evil setter” Tanaka declared and then froze.

“Our precious kohai is dating that evil grand king setter!” Nishinoya exclaimed and Ennoshita barely managed to catch the backs of their collars to prevent them from going after the brunet handing Hinata a strawberry crepe.

“That’s so cute” Yamaguchi commented, Kyoutani agreeing across the street. Ennoshita looked towards Daichi for help restraining the yelling duo, but the captain was having a mental breakdown. Tsukishima really was done with all this shit as Kinoshita and Narita moved to help Ennoshita. It was a miracle that neither Oikawa nor Hinata had taken notice of them.

“Yosh” Kageyama said as he looked up, his eyes set determinedly on the duo having fun eating their crepes.

“I’ll kidnap Hinata and force him to tell me everything he knows from Seijou” he said and Kindaichi grimaced at him.

“That’s your goal?” he asked and Kageyama glared at him, sightly looking upwards.

“Of course. If that dumbass is dating Oikawa, of all people, the least he can do is get us some information” he said and Kindaichi turned to Karasuno’s setter.

“Haah?! You would really use your friend like that? You really are cold-hearted, aren’t you, Kageyama” he said and the raven turned to his former team-mate, getting into his face slightly.

“Hinata is the one skipping practice for a useless reason. The least he can do to make up for it as be a spy” he said and Kindaichi lifted his chin.

“Even if he was to give you all the information you wanted, we would still beat you next match” he said and Kageyama’s eyes narrowed.

“What did you say?” he asked, though it was more of a threat. The group’s attention was caught as someone behind them cleared their throat rather loudly. As one, they turned to look at the intruder, only to freeze up. Not one, not two, but six policemen stood behind them.

Daichi and Iwaizumi’s head shot towards where the mischievous trio had disappeared to, only to find them already captured by four other cops. The duo turned back to the larger group of policemen.

“We can explain” they said unison, but the cops looked unimpressed.

Meanwhile

“Ne, Tooru, don’t you feel like we’re being followed?” Hinata asked, walking next to his boyfriend while gobbling down his strawberry crepe. Oikawa pulled a difficult face as Hinata tilted his head.

“Yeah, that might be my fault, in a way” the setter admitted as he smiled guiltily.

“You see, the team has been on my ass about who I am dating, and I’m not telling them anything because they had been so rude before” Oikawa said and Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“Just for how long are you going to hold a grudge for that?” he asked and Oikawa puffed up his cheeks.

“Shut up. Anyway, they’ve been really bothering me about it and haven’t stopped talking about it. One of my fangirls overheard Yahaba and Watari speculate about it and informed the leader of my fanclub” Oikawa said and Hinata gave him a blank look, which earned a smile.

“Don’t look like that. I’m dating you, not them” he said and Hinata huffed.

“Continuing what I was talking about, the leader of my fanclub came up to me and asked for an answer if the rumour of me dating someone was true and I didn’t deny it” he said and brushed his thumb over Hinata’s lips to catch the tuff of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth.

“I thought they’d back off a bit after hearing me admit that I am dating someone, but they didn’t. It’s pretty scary, you know. They’re after you now” he said and Hinata froze.

“After me? You told them my name?” he asked surprised and Oikawa shook his head.

“No, I didn’t. I just told them I was dating someone. But they’re just like my team. They won’t give up until they find out who I’m dating” he said and Hinata shook his head.

“Oh and you just causally inform me of this on our anniversary? Like ‘You’re being hunter, tee-hee’” Hinata said and Oikawa chuckled as he took Hinata’s hand in his again, throwing away their empty wrappers in the trashbin they passed.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let them hurt you” he said and Hinata scoffed.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better” he said and Oikawa pouted slightly. They were a bit further, thinking of what they could do except walk around the stores, when Hinata’s phone rang in his pocket. The ginger frowned at the name on the screen.

“Sorry, gotta take this” he said, knowing Kageyama would never call unless it was urgent. The raven always texted whenever he needed something.

“Kageyama? What’s up? Why’d you call?” Hinata asked and Oikawa pouted slightly at being interrupted on his date with his boyfriend, by Kageyama of all people.

[Hello, this is officer Gotou. Am I speaking with Hinata Shouyou?]

“Uh? Ah,uhm, yeah. That’s me?” Hinata said, not sure about his own words. Why the hell would a cop be calling him?! From Kageyama’s phone?! Had something happened?

“Did something happen?! Did Kageyama get into an accident or something?!” Hinata asked worried and Oikawa frowned, figuring out that it wasn’t Kageyama on the other side of the line.

[No, Kageyama-kun didn’t get into an accident. But he was arrested with another group that claimed to know you. Do you recognize these following names?]

With each name spoken, Hinata’s face blanked, the connection in his mind already forming. Oikawa tried to make eye-contact with his boy-friend, who’s eyes suddenly widened in surprise at other familiar names, looking up at his boyfriend.

“Ah, yes, we know them. We’ll be right there” Hinata said and went through the other formalities before closing his phone.

“What happened? Is Tobio injured?” Oikawa asked and Hinata grabbed his hand to pull him along.

“You’ll see” he said and Oikawa frowned. However, as soon as they entered the police office and were led to the holding-cell, his face fell.

“Yo” Hanamaki said as Matsukawa held his hand up. The rest of the large group sat sheepishly behind the bars, avoiding eye-contact with the duo.

“I’m sorry, officer, we don’t know these people. Never ever seen any of these faces in my life before” Oikawa said as he turned to the officer with a smile and a finger pointed at the group.

“What did you say, Trashykawa?!” Iwaizumi growled as Nishinoya flew against the bars like a rabid animal.

“You better not be forcing Shouyou into some shady BDSM-shit, you hear me?!” he yelled and Oikawa looked at him.

“Hinata, you’re going to tell me everything you know about their game-play!”

“Who would, Bakageyama?!”

“Hinata, you’re doing it safe, right?! You use condoms, right?! It’s not because you can’t get pregnant, that you can’t get an STD”

“Oikawa-san, doesn’t anyone every ask you if you’re dating an elementary schooler?”

“Shut up, Kunimi! We can just leave you here, you know!”

The chaos turned louder and louder until a tingling laugh was heard above it, causing the group to fall silent and look at the silver-haired setter. Had he lost it?

“Best graduation-story ever!” Sugawara laughed and soon, the rest of them were joining in. The silver-haired setter forced the police officer to take a picture of them in the holding cell, dragging even Seijou in it before they were released with a warning and a sulking Kageyama. Hinata promised the raven that they would cram in some extra training during vacations, which in turn satisfied the setter.

“Hurt Hinata or cause him to be unable to play a game, and I will hunt you” Kageyama warned Oikawa before turning to walk away.

“Be on time for practice tomorrow, dumbass. And you better be jumping, even if you’re sore!” he called as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

“Was that? Did Tobio just accept us dating?” Oikawa asked and Hinata looked just as surprised.

“Come on, let’s let them return to their date. Daichi, calm down. I’m sure Hinata and Oikawa are responsible enough to use protection. And if they don’t, Hinata is still underaged, so with a little tweaks to the story here and there, Oikawa can be arrested” Sugawara said as he led Daichi away with a smile.

“Don’t piss that guy off, Oikawa. I’m not stopping him” Iwaizumi warned as he passed the duo, Hanamaki and Matsukawa holding up a peace sign at them as the trailed off, leaving the duo alone.

“Well, all things considered, it could have gone worse” Hinata said and Oikawa still looked a little uneasy. Mr refreshing really did his damage and left.

“Wanna go catch a movie?” Hinata asked and Oikawa looked down on his boyfriend before smiling.

“Sure. We can go rent one and see it at your place? There was this new documentary about aliens living among us that I really want to see” he said and Hinata chuckled as he pulled Oikawa along towards the DVD rental store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! =3  
> I might add an extra chapter, not too sure yet =)


End file.
